BUDI
by redbet
Summary: "Kakak, yang bule suka main kesini itu temannya ya?" Aku mengangguk. Adikku terkikik. "Itu yang namanya..." modified!NetherlandsXOC!Indonesia


Pairing: APH NetherlandsXOC!MaleIndonesia

Percaya deh ama saya, waktu nulis ini, saya bener-bener bayangin Bang Neth ama Indon!

* * *

BUDI

* * *

Aku bertemu dengannya saat kegiatan orientasi mahasiswa. Aku−yang memang sejak lahir memiliki fisik yang kurang sehat, lantas saja menjadi bulan-bulanan senior-senior lain yang menganggapku hanya berpura-pura sakit saat aku meminta izin untuk beristirahat setelah dijemur berjam-jam.

Hanya dia, senior yang menganggap ucapanku serius. Dan benar saja, hanya beberapa detik setelah dia angkat bicara meyakinkan teman-temannya kalau aku (barangkali) benar-benar sakit, duniaku menggelap.

Aku pingsan.

xoxoxox

Aku terbangun beberapa menit kemudian di sebuah ruangan bercat putih yang kelak aku ketahui bahwa ruangan itu merupakan klinik kecil milik kampusku. Ada dua orang berjaket kuning yang terlihat di ruangan bersamaku. Yang seorang adalah laki-laki berkacamata dan yang seorang lagi perempuan berkuncir kuda, tetapi senior yang membelaku tadi tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Mereka sedang duduk dan sibuk bermain dengan gadget masing-masing di atas bangku kayu yang disediakan di ruangan itu. Kulihat dari gelagat dan jaket yang mereka kenakan, sudah pasti mereka adalah senior-seniorku. Salah satu dari mereka melihat aku yang sudah terbangun kemudian menyikut temannya dan menghampiri aku, menanyakan keadaanku.

"Aku sudah nggak apa-apa, Kak. Maaf merepotkan." Yang kemudian dibalas oleh seorang yang memakai kacamata dengan sinis.

"Yang harusnya kamu mintain maaf dan kamu UCAPIN terima kasih itu si Budi. Dia yang ngangkat badan kamu sampai ke sini." Aku hanya ber-oh ria. Lantas kutanyakan dimana keberadaan Kak Budi sekarang, mereka hanya mengangkat pundak dan malah meninggalkan aku. Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

Hm.. namanya Budi.

xoxoxox

Sampai hari terakhir ospek, aku belum juga bertemu dengan Kak Budi. Aku tak tahu dia kemana, tapi aku tak berani bertanya pada senior-senior lain yang pasti kenal dengannya. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya dan merasa harus mengucapkan maaf serta terima kasih atas bantuannya hari itu. Beruntungnya, saat kami dibariskan untuk mendengarkan penutupan acara orientasi mahasiswa di sore harinya, aku melihat wajahnya tersenyum diantara senior-senior yang berdiri bergerombol di depan. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Aku harus menghampiri dia seusai acara ini berakhir.

Harus.

xoxoxox

Akhirnya aku berhasil menemui Kak Budi dan mengutarakan maksudku bertemu dia. Ia malah memandangku dengan aneh kemudian mulai tertawa kecil saat aku selesai berbicara. Berapa senior yang masih bertahan di kampus sampai memandangku sinis karena Kak Budi lumayan keras.

"Kamu baik banget pakai acara minta maaf dan ngucapin terima kasih segala. Menolong junior yang pingsan itu 'kan bukan suatu hal yang aneh. Lagipula kamu enteng kok!"

xoxoxox

Aku baru saja sampai di rumah dan sedang menggantung kemeja biruku saat aku teringat pesan pendek Nesia tadi siang, 'Kak, jemput les jam 7 ya.' Kulirik jam digital di atas meja belajarku. 6:45. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mengacak rambutku kasar. Padahal aku baru pulang dan ingin sekali beristirahat, tapi aku sudah terlanjur mengiyakan Nesia tadi. Tak mungkin 'kan aku membiarkan dia menunggui aku sendirian? Bisa dicincang Ibu, aku nanti.

Setelah pamit dengan Ibu yang sedang menghangatkan sayur di dapur, aku menyalakan mesin motorku dan segera menuju tempat Nesia les.

xoxoxox

Kulirik jam tanganku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

7.23

Aku mengeluh dengan kesal dan menendangi kerikil-kerikil yang ada disekitaran sepatuku. Sudah 20 menit berlalu dan Nesia tak muncul-muncul juga. Tak tahukah dia, kakaknya mulai habis jadi santapan nyamuk?

Bermenit-menit kemudian, saat aku masih saja meratapi nasib malangku yang menjadi santapan makan malam para nyamuk-nyamuk, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggungku dari belakang.

Aku menengokan kepala ke arah suara yang memanggilku tadi. Di wajah pemilik suara tadi ada seutas senyum jenaka yang ditujukan kepadaku.

"Hai." KAK BUDI! Aku melotot kaget. Tak menyangka akan ada Kak Budi di sini. Dia melambaikan tangannya sedikit ke arahku. Masih tersenyum.

"Hai, kamu yang waktu itu pingsan dan minta maaf terus berterima kasih ke saya."

"Eh iya, Kak Budi," jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekat ke arahku berdiri.

"Jemput orang ya?" Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan menjawab,

"Iya, Kak. Jemput Nesia, eh, adik aku. Dia les disini."

"Oh gitu, adik saya juga les disini."

"Oh iya, kamu panggil saya Budi saja. Saya kelahiran 93, kok, belum tua-tua amat! Cuma karena Oma memaksa saya untuk cepat sekolah, saya jadi sudah tingkat tiga, deh," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Ehm.. iya deh, Budi."

"Oh iya, nama kamu siapa? Kayaknya saya belum tahu deh." Lantas kusebutkan namaku. Nama panjangku dan panggilannya. Budi malah ikut-ikut menyebutkan nama panjangnya juga.

'Berbudi Oetama Mogens. Atau Budi saja', begitu katanya.

Mendengar nama belakangnya yang asing dan melihat wajahnya yang juga agak lain, aku menanyakan apa ia blasteran atau tidak. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Mutti saya orang Sunda asli, orang Garut. Kalau Vati orang Hamburg, Jerman. Makanya nama saya wajib ada surenamenya Vati." Aku hanya ber-oh ria. Kami melanjutkan obrolan hingga tak terasa malam semakin naik dan jam tanganku berkedip delapan kali.

08.00

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kaca gedung les Nesia terbuka. Puluhan remaja berseragam putih abu-abu dan putih biru berhamburan keluar dengan rata-rata wajah yang kuyu. Budi lantas pamit untuk pergi lebih dulu. Adiknya sudah menunggu di depan gerbang, katanya. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke Budi. Dan tak berapa lama Nesia menghampiriku dengan wajah ceria. Aku merengut lagi. Ingat pesan pendeknya yang mengatakan untuk menjemputnya jam 7, tapi nyatanya jam segini baru selesai. Aku bangun dari bangku panjang yang kududuki dan langsung menuju parkiran. Nesia mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Maaf ya, Kakak... Tutor Nes tadi nggak bilang kalau ada tambahan sejam. Tadi mau sms Kakak lagi, tapi tutornya sudah keburu masuk kelas. Maaf ya... Kakak..." ucap Nesia sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja panjangku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Kemudian kami pulang ke rumah dan membeli martabak kacang-coklat di pinggir jalan untuk oleh-oleh Ibu.

xoxoxox

Pertemanan aku dan Budi berlanjut. Setelah saling tukar nomor telepon, aku dan Budi jadi sering saling menelepon untuk sekedar mengobrol masalah pribadi ataupun untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang terjadi di kampus. Kamipun jadi sering bertemu untuk makan siang bersama di kantin kampus. Meskipun aku harus terus-terusan menangkis hujanan tatapan iri dari senior-senior perempuan setiap kali makan siang dengan Budi.

Suatu hari, Budi menanyakan apakah dia boleh bermain kerumahku. Aku mengiyakan ucapannya dan seminggu kemudian Budi ikut ke rumahku seusai kegiatan kampus kami selesai. Hari itu kebetulan hanya ada Ibu di rumah. Ayah sedang dinas keluar kota dan Nesia belum pulang sekolah. Ibu menyambut kedatangan Budi dengan senang−Ibu selalu seperti ini setiap kali aku membawa temanku bermain ke rumah. Aku memang tidak begitu punya banyak teman sejak masih sekolah dulu dan aku juga kurang begitu suka menawarkan rumahku untuk jadi tempat berkumpul teman-temanku.

Aku, Budi dan Ibu mengobrol di ruang tengah sampai akhirnya Nesia pulang dari sekolah dan Ibu mengundurkan diri untuk mengurus rumah kembali. Aku jadi mengobrol berdua saja dengan Budi sampai akhirnya ia pamit pulang sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Aku melambaikan tangan sambil mengucapkan 'Hati-hati di jalan' kepadanya dan tersenyum lebar ke arah sosok Budi yang mulai menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Aku merasa senang sekali hari itu. Kedatangan Budi ke rumahku hari itu membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelum-sebelum ini.

xoxoxox

Aku sedang membereskan buku-bukuku di meja belajar saat telepon genggamku bergetar tiga kali. Kulihat layar telepon genggamku, berpikir sedikit siapa yang mungkin mengirimkan pesan selarut ini.

_New Message_

_Read Now?_

Kutekan tulisan '_Yes_' dan pesannya pun muncul. Dari Budi. Aku tersenyum senang.

'_From_: Berbudi O.M.

Hai, lagi ngapain? Oh iya, terima kasih ya tadi saya

diperbolehkan main ke rumah kamu.'

Kubalas segera pesannya,

'_Reply To_: Berbudi O.M.

Hai juga, aku sedang iseng dengan buku-bukuku. Iya

sama-sama. Maaf rumahku tadi kecil. Makanannya

tadi juga tidak banyak. Aku juga ingin mengucapkan

terima kasih ke kamu.'

Setelah ada nada konfirmasi _Message Received!_ Aku kembali meneruskan kegiatanku yang tadi. Kembali telepon genggamku bergetar tiga kali saat aku ingin menutup daun jendela kamarku. Dari Budi lagi dan segera kubuka pesannya.

'_From_: Berbudi O.M.

Rumahmu termasuk besar lho...

Kalau dibandingkan dengan paviliun Oma saya. Hehe

Maaf maaf. Saya cuma bercanda.'

Aku mengerenyitkan dahi dan menyeringai sedikit. Kubalas pesan singkatnya. Pura-pura marah. Tak masalah, 'kan? Cuma pura-pura kok!

Beberapa detik kemudian telepon genggamku bergetar berkali-kali. Budi meneleponku dan meminta maaf atas kesalahan berbicaranya. Aku diam saja menahan tawa dan tak menanggapi ucapannya. Budi terus saja mengajakku berbicara sampai akhirnya tawaku meledak dan gantian Budi yang menghening. Aku menjelaskan padanya bahwa aku juga hanya bercanda marah kepadanya. Aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya. Budi menghela nafas lega mendengar penuturanku.

xoxoxox

Dua minggu kemudian, Budi datang ke rumahku lagi. Kebetulan ayah sudah pulang dinas dan Budi berkesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan Ayah. Kami bertiga mengobrol sambil memakan martabak manis yang sebenarnya oleh-oleh untuk Ibuku yang ia bilang kebaikannya membuatnya teringat dengan Muttinya yang sudah meninggal. Hari itu aku baru tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang piatu.

xoxoxox

Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas essaiku saat tiba-tiba Nesia masuk ke kamarku setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu. Ia membawa dua gelas jus jeruk dan sepiring biskuit coklat. Aku menatap sosoknya yang kesusahan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman tadi. Bau-baunya sudah mencurigakan dan aku menyimpulkan anak ini pasti ada maunya.

"Kakak lagi apa?" tanyanya sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari belakang badanku. Aku hanya menggumam menanggapinya dan menunjukkan kertas essaiku.

"Oh, essai lagi ya?" Aku mengangguk dan memutar kursiku menghadap kepadanya yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasurku. Kupandangi wajahnya dengan seksama.

"Mau ngapain kamu ke kamar kakak? Bawa jus sama biskuit begitu lagi. Pasti ada maunya ya?" Tanyaku curiga. Nesia tertawa malu dan mendorong kecil bahuku.

"Kakak, bisa aja." Aku ikut mendecak dan tertawa kecil melihat kelakuannya. Aku memutarkan kursiku ke arah meja belajar lagi dan mulai menuliskan tugasku kembali. Nesia kemudian bersuara lagi.

"Kakak, yang bule suka main kesini itu temannya ya?" Aku mengangguk. Nesia terkikik.

"Itu yang namanya Berbudi." Nesia terkesiap kaget. Aku menyeringai.

"Yang kalau sms Kakak pake saya-saya itu?" Aku mengangguk mantap. Pasti Nesia menganggap Berbudi yang rajin mengirim pesan ke kakaknya itu hanyalah manusia jadul yang mukanya ketinggalan zaman. Aku tersenyum kecil. Nesia tahu-tahu terkikik lagi dan kemudian memeluk tubuhku dari samping.

"Ganteng banget, Kak! Kenalin dong!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya dan menatapnya sepasang mata sipitnya yang berbinar-binar. Aku mencibirkan bibirku saat melihat kelakuannya.

"Dasar ganjen. Enggak mau, ah. Kamu kenalan sama adiknya aja, gih. Temen les kamu lho adiknya dia." Nesia melongo lagi tak percaya. Aku tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Adiknya temen les aku? Yang mana? Yang mana?" ujarnya sambil menarik-narik lengan bajuku. Aku melepaskannya dengan paksa.

"Ih... enggak usah narik-narik juga. Namanya Guntur atau siapa gitu. Pokoknya namanya semacam itulah."

xoxoxox

Hari ini malam minggu dan hari ini aku bisa makan malan bersama keluargaku. Aku sedang tidak ada janji dengan siapapun dan kebetulan Ayah tadi pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam. Tiba-tiba saja Ayah mengajakku ke teras samping rumah setelah kami selesai makan malam. Kami mengobrol sampai larut malam dan membicarakan segala hal termasuk pertemananku dengan Budi. Pembicaraan kami mulanya ringan-ringan saja namun aku mulai merasa tatapan Ayah kepadaku lain saat Ayah yang tidak biasa-biasanya membicarakan tentang 'masa depanku' dan 'kepergian dirinya', membicarakan hal seperti itu dan Ayah juga menanyakanku tentang Budi. Aku hanya menanggapi Ayah dengan tenang dan biasa-biasa saja. Entah mengapa, Ayah seperti mencurigai pertemananku dengan Budi.

xoxoxox

Ayah seharusnya telah sampai di Batam pukul 09.00 tapi sekarang sudah pukul 10.30 dan Ayah masih berbaring di rumah. Ayah sedang ditangisi oleh banyak orang. Bendera kuning terpasang di depan gerbang rumahku dan tetangga serta sanak saudara terlihat berdatangan ke rumahku. Ayah meninggal dunia tadi pagi. Kecelakaan beruntun di tol menuju bandara.

Aku sudah berada di teras sejak jenazah Ayah datang pukul 07.00 tadi dan sudah disalami oleh orang-orang yang mengungkapkan dukacita atas meninggalnya Ayah. Tapi kemudian aku masuk ke dalam rumah karena kepalaku mulai terasa tidak enak. Nesia sedang menangis di pelukan seorang saudaraku tetapi Ibu tak kulihat keberadaannya di ruang tamu tempat jenazah Ayah disemayamkan. Aku mencari Ibu ke kamarnya dan ketemu. Ibu sedang mengganti pashminanya hitamnya yang telah basah air mata. Aku menghampiri Ibu dan membenamkan wajahku di pelukannya. Ibu menangis lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ibu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap pipiku pelan. Ibu bilang aku sangat pucat dan menyuruhku beristirahat saja di kamar. Aku mengangguk perlahan. Ibu berjalan ke ruangan tempat Ayah disemayamkan lagi.

Aku mengambil segelas air putih hangat dari dispenser dan meminumnya pelan. Pandanganku berputar dan aku segera duduk di ruang makan dan meletakkan kepalaku di meja makan. Beberapa saudaraku datang dan menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja. Aku bilang tidak apa-apa dan kemudian menuju ruang tamu untuk merekam kenangan terakhir dengan Ayah. Aku membisikkan satu janji ke telinga jenazah Ayah hari itu.

xoxoxox

Hingga malam ketujuh meninggalnya ayah, aku masih baik-baik saja. Tidak menangis atau terlihat sedih sedikitpun.

Hanya terlihat pucat, kata mereka yang melihatku.

Malam kedelapan perginya Ayah, aku baru merasa Ayah benar-benar pergi dari kami. Aku baru merasa kelejar airmataku memaksa isinya untuk keluar. Hari itu aku baru menangis. Telat sekali memang. Puluhan rekaman memori tentang Ayah berputar di otakku. Dan rekaman malam minggu terakhir aku dan Ayah itu yang berputar paling jelas dan kencang. Aku menangis sampai akhirnya pandanganku menggelap dan aku terbangun keesokan paginya dengan mata bengkak dan tubuh yang demam.

Nesia membangunkanku dengan pelan saat Budi datang sore harinya. Ah, Budi. Sudah seminggu lebih kami tidak bertemu. Telepon dan pesan singkatnya selama aku menghilang dari kampus seminggu ini tidak ada yang kuhiraukan. Ia pasti bingung dengan menghilangnya aku dari peredarannya.

Budi menghampiriku dengan wajah sedih dan mengucapkan rasa dukacitanya kepadaku. Pasti Nesia atau Ibu sudah cerita tentang meninggalnya Ayah. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya dengan suara serak. Aku dan Budi kemudian pindah ke teras samping karena kamarku sangat berantakkan dan tak mungkin untuk dijadikan tempat mengobrol.

Pertamanya, Budi diam saja. Tidak bertanya apa-apa. Selain karena keadaanku yang terlihat tak begitu sehat, pasti juga karena dia memahami perasaanku saat ini. Ia 'kan juga pernah merasakan kehilangan orang yang sangat dikasihi. Namun, setelah ia mulai bertanya tentang Ayah, air mataku tumpah lagi dan aku terpaksa menyenderkan kepalaku di bahu Budi. Aku mencurahkan segala isi hatiku tentang Ayah kepadanya. Aku bisa merasakan Budi menyisipkan lengannya melalui belakang tubuhku dan mengeratkan dekapannya di bahuku dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat ditelingaku.

Tiga hari kemudian, aku kembali kuliah walau hatiku masih tertinggal di rumah. Aku memutuskan harus bangkit mengejar cita-citaku dan harus mewujudkan janji terakhirku pada Ayah. Aku harus membahagiakan Ibu dan juga Nesia.

xoxoxox

Siangnya, aku duduk berhadapan dengan Budi di kantin−seperti biasa dengan ditemani dua mangkok mie ayam dan segelas teh manis dingin untuk Budi dan sebotol air mineral untukku. Budi meracau membicarakan ini-itu tetapi aku diam saja. Sialan, aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi dan terpaksa mengacuhkan semua ucapan Budi. Ia menyadari hal itu dan berhenti berbicara. Budi menatapku dalam-dalam dan aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku terbangun dari lamunanku saat Budi menjentikkan jarinya di depan mataku. Aku mengerjap kaget dan tersenyum mengucapkan maaf. Budi menatapku jengah dan beranjak dari kursinya sambil mengenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Sini. Ikut saya. Kamu kayaknya harus saya disadarin." Budi menyeretku keluar dari kantin dan benar-benar memberiku 'sesuatu' untuk menyadarkanku.

xoxoxox

Nesia sudah kembali. Sosoknya yang semula sering tertawa-tawa kecil sudah nampak lagi. Ia sudah rajin berteriak-teriak di kamarku membicarakan Lintar-Halilintar Oetama, adik Budi dan segala ejekannya terhadap Nesia. Ibu juga sudah kembali. Tapi Ibu jadi bekerja lagi. Dulu sebelum Nesia masuk sekolah menengah atas, Ibu pernah bekerja di salah satu _home industry_ milik sahabat lamanya, namun berhenti saat Ibu menganggap uang hasil kerja Ayah pun sudah cukup untuk biaya kuliahku dan sekolah Nesia dan lebih baik posisinya diisi oleh orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan pekerjaan. Sekarang Ibu juga bekerja di tempat itu lagi karena sekarang Ibu juga butuh uang untuk sekedar makan sehari-hari. Hanya aku yang sepertinya belum kembali. Pesan Ayah dan janjiku mengurung diriku yang lama untuk jangan pernah kembali jadi aku yang dulu.

xoxoxox

Budi kembali sering datang ke rumahku dan membawakan martabak manis untuk Ibu. Aku senang karena Ibu dan Nesia senang. Tapi, aku merasa kikuk setiap kali kami harus tinggal saja berdua. Karena Budi akan membuatku merasa 'aneh' lagi. Aku menyadari, memang semenjak pemberian 'hadiah' waktu itu, Budi jadi lain kepadaku. Kerlingan mata dan senyumannya juga jadi lain. Aku juga jadi lain kepadanya. Kalau mata coklat milik Budi terpaksa beradu denganku, setelahnya, kami pasti akan salah tingkah dan obrolan kami berubah menjadi obrolan a la orang gagap.

Di kampus semua teman-temanku dan beberapa senior temannya Budi menganggap aku dan Budi punya satu hubungan khusus. Lebih dari sahabat atau istilahnya pacaran. Padahal kami sudah berulang kali bilang kami hanya sahabat.

Benar-benar murni sahabat.

Tapi seringnya kami kegap di kantin berdua atau sekedar duduk mengobrol berdua membuat mereka sulit mempercayai pengakuan kami. Ditambah lagi, perlakuan Budi terhadapku yang kadang-kadang tak tertebak, seperti misalnya, dia pernah tiba-tiba mengecup pipiku di hadapan teman-temannya yang sedang membicarakan kami berdua−yang langsung saja kuhadiahi kepalanya hantaman buku Campbell yang waktu itu sedang ada di tanganku.

xoxoxox

Suatu malam, saat aku sedang melancong ke dunia maya, Nesia datang mengetuk pintu kamarku pelan.

"Ada Kak Budi, Kak..." katanya. Lantas ia buka daun pintu kamarku dan dilongokkannya kepalanya dari balik pintu. Kujawab malas,

"Biasanya langsung masuk aja dia kesini." Nesia mengedikan bahunya dan menggelengkan dua kuncir sampingnya.

"Enggak tahu. Rapi banget, sih, Kak. Mau pergi kali." Aku mengerenyitkan dahiku sedikit. Pergi? Kemana? Budi tak pernah bilang padaku belakangan ini kalau dia ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat.

"Bilang tunggu, Kakak cuci muka dulu." Yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol. Aku lantas mematikan komputerku dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi yang ada disamping kamarku. Kemudian aku menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati Budi sedang duduk di atas sofa. Benar kata Nesia, Budi benar-benar rapi kali ini. Kemeja panjang biasanya ia gulung hingga siku kali ini tergantikan dengan blazer berwarna biru tua yang didalamnya diselipi kaus berwarna putih dan jeans belelnya terganti oleh celana bahan yang berwarna sama dengan blazernya. Budi terlihat kikuk saat mendapati aku memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Kemudian kuhampiri dan kududukan diriku tepat disampingnya.

"Hei, sudah lama, ya? Maaf lama menunggu, cuci muka dulu tadi." Aku menyapanya seperti biasa yang kemudian ia jawab dengan gugup. Kemudian aku mendekati tubuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya sambil tertawa.

"Ganteng banget kamu, tumben banget. Mau pergi kemana? Kok enggak ngajak-ngajak?" Budi kemudian menatapku dengan ragu. Aku balas mentapnya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Ehm... Itu... saya..." Aku diam saja, menunggu kegagapannya selesai.

"Saya mau ngajak kamu keluar. Bisa enggak?"

"Keluar?" tanyaku. Budi mengangguk cepat.

"Pergi keluar. Ada yang mau saya bicarain."

Aku jadi merasa seperti pengungsi banjir yang terdampar di Hollywood saat kami sampai di tempat yang dimaksud Budi. Ya Tuhan tempat macam apa ini dan pakaian macam apa yang aku pakai saat ini? Aku cuma memakai jeans belel bekas kuliah kemarin, sepotong kemeja biru muda dan sepasang sepatu kanvas warna cokelat dan orang-orang disekitarku berpakaian rapi! Benar-benar rapi! Budi menggamit tanganku saat aku mulai menengok kanan-kiri dan berpandangan cemas ke sekitarku.

"Jelek ya, tempatnya?" Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Dia bilang tempat seperti ini jelek? Aku membalasnya setengah berbisik.

"Jelek? Aku yang jelek! Liat mereka−" Budi memotong ucapanku.

"Ssh... Ayo kita duduk saja. Kamu pasti lapar, 'kan?" Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum keki. Budi mengacak rambutku dan menuntunku ke arah kursi pesanannya. Setelahnya, kami memesan makanan.

"Sebenarnya, kamu mau ngapain sih ngajak aku kesini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Makan dulu, ya. Saya lapar banget," balasnya, dan Budi terlihat sangat gugup. Di sela-sela makannya, Budi malah sempat mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat. Padahal sepenglihatanku, makanan yang ia pesan sama sekali tidak terlihat pedas dan udara malam ini tidak panas.

Setelah acara makan kami selesai, Budi mulai membicarakan maksud mengajakku datang kemari. Aku hanya menatap Budi tak percaya saat ia menuturkan bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Jadi..."

"Jadi, ya... intinya. Saya suka sama kamu." Dihadapanku, Budi tersenyum dengan lembut. Aku sampai tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Hah?"

"Saya beneran suka sama kamu, Erik. Saya nggak bohong. Berbudi Oetama Mogens cinta Erik Raya," Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Dihadapanku, Budi menatapku dengan serius. Aku tak menyangka Budi akan mengungkapkan perasaanya kepadaku segamblang dan secepat ini. Maksudku, oke aku tahu Budi dan aku belakangan ini memang dekat, sangat dekat malah dan semenjak peristiwa pemberian 'hadiah' itu kami seolah berhubungan tanpa status, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau dia ingin melanjutkan hubungan kami ini ke status yang lebih tetap. Aku menatap Budi dengan perasaan bingung.

"Aku..."

"Saya tahu kalau kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama, 'kan?" Aku mengangguk malu. Budi tersenyum dan menggenggam sebelah tanganku. Erat.

"Apa saya dan kamu..." Aku menarik tanganku yang digenggam Budi dan menatapnya ragu. Budi mengerenyitkan dahinya. Senyumannya memudar. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan kemudian menatap Budi sekali lagi.

"Aku... aku nggak tahu, Budi... Maaf, aku... aku pulang duluan." Aku bangun dari kursi yang kududuki dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu tanpa menengok lagi. Aku tak tahu seperti apa wajah Budi saat melihatku melarikan diri darinya.

Di dalam taksi yang aku naiki, semua memori tentang Budi dan diriku berputar dengan jelas dalam otakku. Juga tentang omongan terakhirku dengan ayah. _'Ayah tak melarang kamu berteman dengan siapa saja, Rik, termasuk Budi. Cuma, Ayah boleh 'kan egois, ingin kamu, anak laki-laki satu-satunya Ayah bisa membanggakan Ibu dan melindungi Nesia. Ayah 'kan tak akan selamanya bersama kalian... Kamu mengerti maksud Ayah, 'kan, Erik?' _

Aku memejamkan mataku dengan erat. Erik tahu, Erik harus membanggakan Ayah, tapi _o mio babbino caro, mi piace è bello__*_... Erik mencintai Budi, Ayah... Bagaimana Erik akan membanggakan Ibu dan melindungi Nesia kalau anak laki-laki Ayah ini ternyata mencintai sesamanya? _O mio babbino caro__**_...

**Tamat dengan janggalnya(?)**

* * *

Astagaaah nggak ngerti deh dimana ini muka mau ditaro kalo ketemu sama guru itu lagi. Iya, ini tugas cerpen bahasa Indonesia yang saya kumpulin dengan pedenya waktu saya masih SMA kelas 3. (Tapi saya masih tenang sih, temen saya—yang sesama fujoshi dan kelasnya disebelah, asli, bikin yang BLnya lebih eksplisit dari ini :p)

p.s. Iya oke saya tau, di cerita, Vatinya Budi orang Hamburg, tapi percayalah, dia asli Belanda. Anggep aja dia dulu transmigran Belanda (emang ada?) yang pindah ke Jerman atau apalah! Pokoknya dia dan seluruh keluarga Mogens orang Belanda. Asli. Dan mengenai nama panjang si Erik, sebenernya saya nggak berniat ngasih dia nama panjang, tapi berhubung karena nama si Nes, Indonesia Raya, so, Erik adalah Erik Raya. Maksya. Iya, saya tau. Hehe

Eh iya, dan sekali lagi, jangan anggep OC!Indonesianya itu si adek ceweknya ya. OC!Indonesia disini itu si Erik. Titik

Ah dan saya lupa bilang, Neth disini itu si Budi Mogens. Oke, oke! Saya tau di anime/manga Neth itu wong Londo asli gak aaaada blasterannya, tapi kan ini cerpen saya, suka-suka saya dong. *dilepar stuka* Lagian, saya juga udah cantumin di summary sebagai Modified!Netherlands kok :p

*artinya kurang lebih sih, Oh my dear papa, I love him, he is handsome. Tapi di versi singable Englishnya, artinya jadi, Oh my dear papa, I love him, I love him.

**Oh my dear papa.

_(Potongan lirik Aria __O mio babbino caro__dari opera Gianni Schicchi, aria pertama yang saya tau dan waktu penulisan tugas itu lagi saya gandrungin (yah, ampe sekarang juga sih…). Saya juga nggak paham kenapa tiba-tiba saya masukin 2 bait itu di cerita ini tanpa ngasih tau artinya di prit-out cerpen yang saya kumpulin….)_

Yah, tolong maafkan kenistaan ini lah intinya TT


End file.
